Vivir muriendo
by AzdreeM
Summary: ¿Por qué las personas la desprecian tanto? Ser nacida de muggles parece ser el peor delito jamás conocido en el mundo mágico. Esta historia participa en el reto de aniversario "Todos tienen una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Vivir muriendo.**

 _Esta historia participa en el reto de aniversario "Todos tienen una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje, objeto o situación reconocidos del Potterverso son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Nota: Este reto consiste en escribir acerca de uno de los varios personajes olvidados y dado que mi género asignado por moderación fue "Tragedia" he pensado que no hay nadie mejor que Myrtle. Intentaré escribir algo bueno, ya ustedes me dirán qué les pareció ;)

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Cuenta la historia que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió una dulce bruja que anheló con todo su ser estudiar en el mágico e imponente Hogwarts; un colegio de magia y hechicería para personas con grandes dotes y habilidades como los tenía ella. Su madre siempre le inculcó sentimientos y emociones avasalladores, haciéndole creer que tenía la capacidad de tener el mundo a sus pies.

Sin darse cuenta, ella caería en la realidad de que aquellos falsos ideales no eran posibles, no pudo dilucidar hasta qué punto su madre se equivocaba. No era capaz de imaginar los horrores que Hogwarts traería.

 **I.**

Caminaba por el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, impresionada por lo impotente que todo se veía. Sus ojos se abrían ante la maravilla presentada. Nunca en su corta vida pensó que aquellos sucesos extraños que sucedían a su alrededor tuvieran un fundamento ni mucho menos que éste sería el mero hecho de ser una bruja. Por su mente pasaba el momento en que había recibido su carta y el gran escepticismo de sus padres; el cómo un trabajador de Hogwarts los había visitado explicándoles la situación al ser nacida de _muggles_. Días después de ese momento se encontró en el Callejón Diagon comprando el uniforme y los útiles que necesitaría para su nueva vida. Daba gracias a Dios que sus padres no se hubieran molestado, con la gravedad que el asunto "brujas" representaba aún en algunas partes del mundo.

Todo le parecía espectacular, desde el expreso en el andén 93/4 de la estación King's Cross, las barcas que los transportaron sin ningún remador a través de un lago negrísimo hasta el inmenso castillo que parecía ya esperarlos. Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que no daba cuenta de las miradas y susurros extraños que recibía por parte de algunos de sus compañeros.

 **II.**

El Gran Comedor era un lugar fantástico. Bueno, ¡todo era fantástico! Le daban ganas de soltar grititos y saltitos de la emoción. El director Armando Dippet les había dado la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar, presentándolos a todos ellos: los alumnos de primero. A través de comentarios sueltos en el expreso se había enterado que Hogwarts funcionaba mediante un sistema de selección entre cuatro casas según las habilidades y destrezas que el sombrero seleccionador viera en ti; y aunque lo había creído porque sentía que todo era posible en un mundo con magia, no pudo evitar la emoción que la embargó de pies a cabeza al ver a un sombrero parlotear. Cuando el subdirector comenzó a nombrar a los estudiantes de forma individual, un cosquilleo le llenó el estómago. ¿A dónde iría a parar ella?

―¡Orión Black!1.

Cuando prestó atención a la selección, un niño de cabello negro azabache y con facciones muy serias se acercó al taburete con pasos seguros y altivos. El sombrero parecía no haber pensado ni un segundo su decisión.

―¡Slytherin!― un esbozo de sonrisa fue toda la expresión de alegría.

Otro jovencito que llamó su atención fue Rubeus Hagrid2, de expresión amable y cara regordeta; fue mandado a Gryffindor entre vítores de alegría y emoción.

―Myrtle Warren.

Ahí estaba, era su turno. Caminó al frente con paso trémulo, cruzando por entre varias chicas que tenía al frente. ¿Era su imaginación o una de ellas había soltado una risita por lo bajo?

Se colocó en el taburete mientras el sub director le ponía el sombrero. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo "Posees una inteligencia sin igual, úsala para tu bienestar"

―¡Ravenclaw!

 **III.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde su ingreso a Hogwarts y cada vez que pensaba haberse aprendido los pasillos de Hogwarts, estos parecían multiplicarse y si no se apuraba, llegaría tarde a su primera clase del día. En su carrera por llegar temprano se dio de bruces con tres chicas mayores de Slytherin, imponentes, frías y seguras como nadie más. Sabía por sus compañeros que dos de ellas eran Walburga3 y Lucretia Black4, una prima y la otra hermana de Orión Black, compañero de su generación. La tercera chica, Olive Hornby5 era una chica rubia que según las voces, era muy presumida y altanera.

―¿Qué pasa, primeriza, tus feos anteojos no te permiten ver? ―aunque el comentario le molestó un poco. Myrtle decidió explicarse.

―Sí, una disculpa enorme. Estoy un poco apurada porque voy tarde a clases.

Olive soltó una risa burlona, la recorrió de pies a cabeza evaluándola. Pensó que de su boca saldría otro comentario ácido; sin embargo, solo preguntó:

―¿Por qué no arreglas tu vista?

―Tengo entendido que eso no es posible. Cuando mis padres me llevaron a revisar con el doctor, les dijo que tendría que usarlos de por vida.

Las otras dos chicas, que hasta ese momento sólo habían estado observando el intercambio decidieron intervenir. Myrtle empezaba a creer que nada bueno saldría de eso. Walburga hizó un mohín con la nariz, como si algo apestara.

―¿Con el qué? ―cuestionó áspera. Las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, una sensación fría vagaba por su espalda.

―Con el doctor. Personas que revisan tu estado de salud y diagnostican enfermedades. No sé cómo los conozcan en este mundo.

Pareció como si un balde de agua fría las hubiera empapado a las tres.

―¿Eres una muggle?―preguntó Lucretia en un susurro.

Ella solo supo asentir con la cabeza. Recordaba ese término del trabajador de Hogwarts.

―¡Sangre sucia inmunda, escoria! ―le gritó Walburga―. Vámonos de aquí inmediatamente, la peste se pega.

Algo dentro de Myrtle se rompió.

 **IV.**

No quería regresar a Hogwarts. Estaba por iniciar su tercer año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería que tantas puertas parecía abrirle cuando supo de su existencia, y ahora sin embargo no quería volver. No soportaba la idea de poner un solo pie en ese inmenso castillo y aun así no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza las miradas de ilusión de sus padres cuando la vieron en Navidad, Pascua y verano; estaban curiosos ante todo lo que había aprendido y las cosas tan increíbles que sucedían en su vida. No sentía que tuviera la fuerza y la capacidad de decirles que no quería volver.

Durante todo su primer y segundo año, Olive Hornby no había dejado de molestarla, se burlaba de su apariencia: que si era muy enana, muy gorda, muy fea, que si sus pecas parecían moscas persiguiéndola por la peste de ser nacida de muggles, continuamente jalaba sus coletas y le decía sangre sucia.

No pensó que intentar integrarse a ese nuevo mundo sería tan difícil y aunque le parecía exagerar en demasía, sentía que eso era mucho peor que lo ocurrido con las brujas de Salem. Walburga también la despreciaba de forma pública, le dedicaba insultos, aunque menos sutiles y llamativos que los de Olive ya que ella decía que incluso para insultar, una Black debía tener clase.

Casi todo el ciclo escolar, incluyendo las vacaciones, lloró durante las noches cuando creía que por fin podría encontrar un minuto de paz y tranquilidad.

 **V.**

Regresó a Hogwarts aunque todo su cuerpo y mente gritaran no. Aprendió a correr de clase en clase para no encontrarse con el trío protagonista de sus pesadillas, se dio cuenta que si llegaba puntual al desayuno y la comida, tendría al menos quince minutos antes de que ellas entraran al Gran Comedor, de que si en la cena hacía lo contrario y llegaba veinte minutos tarde, tampoco se las toparía. Pasaba su tiempo recluida en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, no era capaz siquiera de salir de su pequeña guarida.

Aunque su casa debió ser su fortaleza, el lugar donde más segura se encontraría, sentía que el desprecio que sentían esas chicas se había expandido, comenzaba a sentirse como si de verdad ella llevara la peste encima puesto que había averiguado que no era la única nacida de muggles en el colegio, pero sí era la única que molestaban de esa manera tan cruel. No entendía por qué era tratada así, ni mucho menos por qué nadie hacía nada. Ni siquiera ella.

 **VI.**

Estaba en el baño de niñas del segundo piso, casi nadie iba ahí y eso le gustaba, así nadie podría molestarla por llorar toda la tarde encerrada en un cubículo. Se mojó la cara con el agua que salía del lavamanos mientras se veía al espejo, esa tarde una chica de su casa había comenzado a insultarla y llamarle de todo hasta que eso no fue suficiente, logrando satisfacción total cuando arrojó en su cabeza un puñado de tierra con gusanos que había conseguido en su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Myrtle rogó porque la chica parara con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, escuchando las risas de sus compañeros de casa corrió con dirección a la entrada, teniendo como único objetivo en mente esconderse. Nadie intentó detener a Myrtle la llorona, ¿para qué? Era la peste del colegio. Ella representaba a los parias hijos de muggles que no debían estar en ese lugar, que no tenían el derecho de estudiar ni aprender de magia.

El toque de queda estaba cerca, así que debía volver a su sala común, rogando en su interior porque la mayoría ya se hubiesen ido a dormir. Salió con pasos desganados del baño, queriendo retardar el momento, con el miedo sembrado en su corazón.

" _Por favor, ya no más"_ , se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del chico que se atravesaba en su camino, cayendo de sentón al suelo. Un deja vú la recorrió. _"Otra vez no, por favor, por favor"_ , rogó en su interior. Cuando una mano pálida de largos dedos se extendió frente a ella, sintió que podría ponerse a llorar solo por ese gesto.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó uno de los chicos más apuestos que hubiera conocido en su vida, pálido y de cabello negro rizado, Tom Riddle6, si sus compañeras de habitación y sus historias nocturnas no se equivocaban.

―Sí, gracias ―logró decir entre tartamudeos.

―Vamos, toma mi mano.

―¿Tú no piensas que soy desagradable?

Tom le sonrió con una perfecta dentadura, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie aún cuando ella era incapaz de reaccionar.

―Mira, te diré un secreto: Mi padre es un muggle, pero todos en Slytherin saben que no deben meterse conmigo o les irá mal ―al oír esas palabras, un escalofrío le invadió de pies a cabeza, le dedicó una sonrisa como toda respuesta―. Ahora vamos, te acompañaré hasta la entrada de Ravenclaw.

Esa noche Myrtle no pudo dormir ante las últimas palabras de Tom cuando la dejase frente al águila que custodiase su torre: "Todo esto de los sangre pura y los sangre sucia, algún día cercano ha de acabarse". ¿Por qué si ese chico la había ayudado, esas palabras sonaban tan mal?

 **VII.**

De nuevo se encontraba en el lugar que consideraba más su hogar que cualquier otra parte del castillo. Esa vez Olive Hornby se había burlado de sus gafas, se las había quitado y después de arrojarlas al suelo las había pisado hasta romperlas. Ahora estaba llorando en el baño de niñas del segundo piso mientras encontraba las palabras y la fuerza para tomar su varita y arreglar los restos de sus anteojos. No entendía porque la odiaban tanto si ella nunca les había hecho nada. Incluso algunos de los profesores parecían pensar que estaba bien que sus compañeros se burlaran de ella en clases.

Le tomó bastante tiempo dejar de llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Aún no encontraba la fuerza para tomar su varita, seguía sollozando mientras varias lágrimas lograban escapar de sus cuencas. Escuchó como la puerta del baño se abrió y dejó de respirar, no quería que la molestaran, pero tampoco quería que ese alguien se quedara. El pensamiento de ser una peste llegó a su mente, después de todo, si lo era la gente debía huirle ¿no?

Cuando abrió la puerta del cubículo para espantar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a entrar al baño mientras ella lloraba lamentando su existencia, lo último que sus ojos pudieron divisar fueron unos grandes ojos amarillos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Orión Black fue un mago sangre pura que se casó con su prima segunda, Walburga Black. Nació en 1929, como no hay fecha de nacimiento exacta, no sé si comenzó a estudiar en el año 39 o 40, pero para fines de conveniencia, lo ubiqué en la misma línea temporal.

2\. Rubeus Hagrid comenzó a estudiar en el año 40, así que esto lo ubica en la misma generación que Myrtle si es que el dato de que comenzó a estudiar en el 40 y no en el 39, es verdad.

3\. Walburga Black (1925-1985) era una bruja de sangre pura, la hija de Pollux Black e Irma Crabbe. Estudió en el 36, eso la ubica en quinto año mientras Myrtle recién entra a Hogwarts.

4\. Lucretia Prewett (de soltera Black) (1925 - 1992) era una bruja de sangre pura, la hija mayor de Arcturus Black III y Melania Macmillan y la hermana de Orion Black. Al nacer en el mismo año que Walburga, es probable que fueran compañeras de clase.

5\. No se sabe si Olive es de la misma edad o no que Myrtle, para fines de conveniencia la ubique junto con Walburga. Supongo que ya entendieron por qué.

6\. Tom Riddle nació en diciembre de 1926, por lo que sus estudios comenzaron en 1938. La línea temporal lo ubica en tercer año cuando Myrtle ingresó a Hogwarts.

Siete fueron los momentos, catorce fueron los años de Myrtle. Respecto a los personajes, qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?


End file.
